


Video Games

by ToneWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Tickle Fights, rated teen for very mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneWriter/pseuds/ToneWriter
Summary: You seeMatt and Romelle often play video games together but Romelle isn't so good. Matt is, and he takes advantage of this by having absolutely no mercy on his girlfriend.Romelle won't stand for it anymore and calls for back up, AKA, Pidge.With her help, Romelle is sure to win against Matt.





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get more attention on this ship <3

Matt and Romelle lay snuggled up in Matt's orange bean bag chair. Romelle with her back resting against Matt's chest, his head on top of hers. They're currently going head to head in some combat game with Matt in the lead. Romelle is desperately trying to save herself from his wrath but it's proved to be useless considering Matt knows pretty much all the combinations there is. That, and she's completely new to this. The least he could do as her _boyfriend_ was cut her some slack, but nooooo.

Romelle groans in frustration when her character falls to the ground, dead. Every time. Every single time. She puff's out her cheeks as she turns to him with a furious pout and being met with his smug face. "Maaattt. I'm new to this game, can't you go easy on me at least _once_?"

Matt shakes his head, "Sorry babe, no can do. It's a dog eat dog world."

Romelle huff's as she cross's her arms, glaring at the ground. "Aw, c'mon babe don't be a sore loser." He says. When he get's no response from her, he leans down, grabbing her shoulders to give her a quick series of pecks going from her cheek, down to her neck, then back up again. Romelle giggles as she tries to push him off.

"Matt, stooop! I'm trying to be mad at you!" Matt pays her no attention as he blows a raspberry on her cheek, making her laugh. "Matt!" She giggles. She then quickly flips them over, taking advantage of Matt's surprise to tickle his sides. "H-hey! no fair-" Matt burst into a fit of laughter. "R-Romelle, have mercy!" He laughs, trying desperately to nudge her off.

Romelle raises an eyebrow,"Have mercy? Why Matt, it's a dog eat dog world remember? I can't do that." She says as she continues her attack. She then does her final attack of which being a raspberry to his neck, making him squirm. "Romelle!" After a couple of minutes, Romelle finally relents but only because Matt's face was so red she was worried he'd pass out from lack of oxygen. 

Matt lays panting, looking up at her. "Remind me never to make you mad. I think my ribs are gonna be sore for a month." Romelle smirks, pecking him on the cheek.

"Now will you have mercy on me when we play combat?"

"Never."

Romelle then thwacks him with a pillow making him yelp. He quickly gains the strength to pull her down as he attacks her face with kisses. Forhead, cheeck, nose, you name it.

Romelle may have lost to him today, and days before that, but no more. She decides she's going to seek help. 

And Matt doesn't stand a chance.

*******

Later at home, Romelle lays on the couch upside down as she text's Pidge.

me: hey pidge! I'd like to ask you something :3

Pidge: what's up?

me: I'd like to beat your brother for once at that combat game, but I suck at it. I was hoping you could help? (?´ ? ` )

Pidge: I remember when I was little he'd do that all the time until I finally had enough. He knows better than to pull that again.

Pidge: It's a deal. But on one condition.

me: I'm listening...

Pidge: you make me a batch of pb cookies.

me: deal. (!•`W•´)!

*******

It's next week when Romelle knocks on the Holt's door. Matt is out doing whatever it is that Matt does so it's a perfect time for Pidge to teach her.

Pidge cracks open the door, peeking through. "You got the goods?"

Romelle answers by opening up the tin to reveal freshly homemade peanut butter cookies. Pidge's face lights up as she snatches one, fitting the whole thing in her mouth, opening the door to let her in.

She leads her to her room, flopping down on her green bean bag, Romelle taking the one beside her. Pidge proceeds to turn the system on, getting to the games character selection before turning to look at Romelle.

"Okay so different characters have different skills they're good at," She points to a buff guy holding up his fists to strike, "Like this guy here. He has an 8 in strength but a 3 in speed. He'd be good for striking but as far as speed goes he doesn't have much a chance. Having a good character makes winning so much easier." Romelle nods along to everything she's saying, closely paying attention. Once they get their characters picked out and ready, Pidge begins to rattle off special combo's Romelle can use to cause more damage. After about 2 hours of tutorials and trial game play, Romelle finally gets her first victory. She turns to Pidge grinning.

"I can't wait to beat Matt's ass."

"That's the spirit." Pidge smirks, high-fiving her as they continue on playing.

*******

When it comes Saturday, Matt invites Romelle over to hang out at his place. They have dinner with the Holt family, catch up over a movie, and then they bust out the video games.

"Okay, so which game do you wanna play?" Matt asks, as he rummages through his gaming cabinet under the TV. Romelle immediately nudges him out of the way, snatching the game up and putting it into the gaming system. 

"You sure you wanna play this again? I thought I was too tough on you." He smirks.

"You were. But I have a feeling about this one."

Matt pats Romelle's head, "Keep thinking that hon, but I'm the master at this game." _Not for long_ Romelle thinks as they begin to play. After a few minutes Matt comes to realize she's gotten a lot better since last time. She's even managing to get a few hits in. Effective ones at that.

"Ohhh I've seen you've been practicing."

"Yep and I'm gonna kick your ass." Matt raises his eyebrows at that.

"We'll see about that."

And so they continue to play, him getting a few hits in, then her getting a few hits in. It goes on like this for a few minutes before Matt let's out a squawk when his character is killed by Romelle's.

"Wha-when-how?!" He looks at her in bewilderment. Romelle only smirks. "Practice."

"No. There's no way that you beat me-where did you learn to do all that?!"

"Oh a little birdy taught me how..." She smirks, looking at her nails.

"Pidge taught you didn't she? That gremlin." He says looking at the ground.

"Have you finally learned your lesson to go easy on and help your girlfrend? Because you're not the only Holt who likes me. I have force's against you."

Matt sighs and looks at her in endearment. "Yeah, I've learnt my lesson. I'll help you from now on." He then pecks her on the cheek with a smile. Romelle beams at the affection, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I'm glad. Round two?"

"Oh, you're on!"


End file.
